Marcel
Marcel is the central antagonist of Blue Sky's 6th animated feature film Rio. He is Nigel's owner and the leader of the smugglers, and his primary goal is to smuggle birds, including Blu and Jewel, to other countries and sell them to become rich. His smuggling gang consists of his dimwitted minions, Armando and Tipa and his pet, Nigel. He was voiced by Carlos Ponce. Personality Unlike the other smugglers, Marcel is evil, greedy, vain, selfish and intelligent in nature. He keeps the birds that they capture in extremely appalling conditions, and only pays Fernando half the amount he promised him, showing how cheap he is. He also scolds his two henchmen named Armando and Tipa in contempt over their idiocy, incompetence and clumsiness. He is even willing to abandon them when their plane started to crash, taking the only parachute for himself, displaying a cruel, uncaring and treacherous nature. The only one he seems to treat with any sort of respect is Nigel; he is often seen petting him, and treating him like a completely competent enforcer and pet. However, this may only be because the cockatoo has never failed him. Appearance Marcel has a black goatee, fairly tanned skin, Jamaican hair (dreadlocks), and wears a Hawaiian-style shirt. He is also usually seen wearing a pair of sunglasses. Biography On the orders of a client, Marcel hires Fernando to break into Tulio's aviary and steal Blu and Jewel, sending in Nigel first to pose as a sickly bird, so he could let Fernando in. After Fernando brings him Blu and Jewel, Marcel only pays him half of what he promised, and callously sends him on his way. After discovering that Blu and Jewel have escaped, he sends Nigel after them, and formulates a plan to use Carnival as a cover for their moving of the captured birds. When Fernando returns (with Linda and Tulio, unbeknownst to him), Marcel has him help with their plan. Once Nigel captures Blu and Jewel, Marcel takes the birds to a waiting plane. Before taking off, he spots Fernando trying to free them, but is unable to stop him from running off. As the plane takes off, Linda and Tulio (driving a float) attempt to stop them, but fail. During the flight, Marcel notices that the birds are escaping. With the door to hanger blocked by a pile of cages, Marcel sends Nigel to stop them. This backfires when Nigel is strapped to a fire extinguisher by Blu, and is blown out of the plane, and into one of the propellers, causing the plane to fall. Marcel takes the single parachute for himself, but Armando and Tipa jump after him, grabbing onto his legs as they slowly descend. In the end credits, Marcel and his goons are shown to be imprisoned, much to their displeasure. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Poachers Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Smugglers Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective